Baile Medieval
by Lunnaris Potter
Summary: Termino la guerra y Mcgonaggal decide hacer un baile en agradecimientos a los que murieron en la defensa de la escuela, un baile para agradecer que siguen vivos, es obligatorio y nadie puede negarse, sin embargo hay dos personas que no quieren ir...


**Esta es la versión revisada, pido al que lo lea que porfavor también lea el original, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.**

**En fin espero que este también les guste, dejen reviews.**

**Los Reyes de Camelot**

Ella se encontraba caminando a su sala común como si nada, a sabiendas de que era hora de la cena y que todos deberían estar en el gran comedor, a sabiendas de que se buscaba un castigo…

Señorita Granger- le dijo Snape- que está haciendo a estas horas, porque no se encuentra en el gran comedor con Potter y compañía?

Yo le podría preguntar lo mismo profesor- contesto Hermione.

A diferencia de usted yo le puedo bajar puntos a su casa y no creo que usted se vaya a arriesgar a eso- le espeto Snape- asi que le preguntare otra vez. Que estas haciendo Granger?

Estaba… buscando a Ginny profesor- le contesto Hermione algo dudosa.

La señorita Weasley fue escoltada por Potter hace ya bastante tiempo- contesto Snape en son de burla- pero si está buscando al señor Weasley, el también se encuentra ya en el gran comedor.

Gracias profesor- le dijo Hermione cortésmente- me dirigiré hacia allá en un momento.

Se dirigirá hacia alla ahora- le dijo Snape fríamente-y me encargare personalmente de que no tome ningún desvio.

No necesito un guía- le contesto Hermione alzando un poco la voz- llevo en escuela bastante tiempo. Aun asi gracias por la cortesía.

No es cuestión de que necesite uno- contesto Snape- simplemente me hare cargo de que no tome algún otro camino para llegar.

Hermione muy a disgustada por no haberse salido con la suya, se encamino hacia el Gran comedor escoltada por el profesor de pociones. Al llegar todo mundo volteo a verlos, se sorprendieron tanto los Hufflepuffs como los Ravenclaws, en cambio los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se pusieron rojos por de ira, pues era bien sabido que un Slytherin (en especial si es el jefe de dicha casa) y un Gryffindor (en especial si se trata de la mejor de la casa) no se llevaban bien.

Hermione!- le gritaron en un susurro Ron y Harry, apenas los oyo se escurrió de la mirada de Snape y fue corriendo a sentarse con ellos.

Que te sucede Herms?- le pregunto inmediatamente Ron.

Como es que llegaste con ese murciélago?- pregunto Harry.

No me sucede nada- contesto Hermione- y no necesito dar explicaciones.

A mi si que necesitas dármelas- le exigió Ron- se supone que nos veriamos en el retrato de la señora gorda para venirnos juntos.

Pues ahí nos habriamos encontrado si Snape no me hubiera atrapado y en segundo lugar, tu ya estabas aquí cuando yo iba para alla, de otra manera no estarías aquí, no lo crees?- contesto Hermione de mal humor.

Eso dejo silenciado a Ron, Harry por su parte ya podía pasar mas tiempo con Ginny, debido a que la guerra ya habia terminado, no tenia que preocuparse por nadie mas ni por nada mas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con que al fin lograste que alguien te acompañara al gran comedor verdad Severus?- le pregunto Minerva- después de la guerra ya venia siendo hora de que te buscaras pareja.

Encontre a la señorita Granger dirijiendose a su sala común- contesto Snape indiferente- solo hice lo que me correspondía.

Pero porque no les bajaste puntos entonces?- pregunto Minerva muy divertida.

Mejor hago que cumpla su castigo en el momento- contesto Severus, pues la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa- como todos vieron ella se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Te deberías sentir ofendido Severus- le dijo Minerva- porque se muere de la vergüenza por haber llegado contigo.

Vamos Severus animate- le dijo Flitwick- ahora Minerva hara un anuncio muy importante, te vendría bien escucharlo.

ATENCION A TODOS- comenzó Macgonagall- COMO LA GUERRA YA HA TERMINADO, ORGANIZAREMOS UN BAILE MEDIEVAL EN CONMEMORACION A NUESTROS DIFUNTOS, DEBEMOS CELEBRAR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ, QUE ESTAMOS VIVOS,NO HAY MEJOR FORMA DE AGRADECERLES A NUESTROS DIFUNTOS, TODOS DEBERAN ASISTIR SIN EXCEPCIONES TANTO ALUMNOS COMO MAESTROS, ESTA TOMARA LUGAR AQUÍ EN EL GRAN COMEDOR LA PROXIMA SEMANA A PARTIR DE LAS 9:30, UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUÉS DE LA CENA, LOS MEJORES DISFRACES COMPETIRAN EN UN BAILE DE PAREJAS AL AZAR Y LOS GANADORES SERAN CORONADOS REY Y REINA DE CAMELOT.

SOLO HAY DOS REGLAS: UNO, TODOS DEBERAN DISFRASARSE Y USAR MASCARAS Y DOS, TODOS DEBERAN HABLAR COMO EN ESA EPOCA… HABEIS ENTENDIDO?

Minerva- empezó Snape- estas consciente de que no pienso asistir.

Pero tendras que hacerlo, de otra manera me asegurare de que los Gryffindors te causen muchos problemas, y tus Slytherins no aprobaran mi materia- le amenazo Mcgonagall.

No te atreverías- dijo Snape.

Soy la directora de esta institución- dijo Mcgonagall y Snape se retiro a sus aposentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Has escuchado eso Herms?- le pregunto Ron.

Claro que lo escuche Ron- le contesto Hermione- pero no asistiría aunque fuera lo único que me ayudara a mantenerme con vida o pasar de materia.

Pero es obligatorio Hermi- le comento Harry- vas a estar enmascarada nadie te reconocerá.

Y tu Harry con quien vas a ir?- le pregunto Ron.

Conmigo claro- dijo Ginny que de paso le planto un beso.

No me importa que sea obligatorio- contesto Hermione.

Vamos Herms- dijo Ginny- será divertido, yo personalmente me encargare de arreglarte para que nadie mas que yo te reconozca vale.

No voy a ir- dijo Hermione.

Pues si no vas- comenzó Harry- le diremos a Mcgonagall.

Eso si que es caer bajo Harry- le espeto Hermione- pero esta bien ire.

Que bueno Herms te prome…- decía Ginny pero Hermione la corto.

Pero yo me arreglare sola- dijo entonces- yo me comprare el vestido, el antifaz y el maquillaje quedo claro?

Pero como te llevare al baile si no te reconozco?- le pregunto Ron.

El punto de la fiesta Ron… es que no me reconozcas- dijo Hermione.

Sabes a veces te pareces mucho a los Slytherins- dijo Harry.

No me importa- les grito Hermione- ahora por favor los cuatro sentémonos a cenar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como se atreve- empezó Severus- esa vieja loca me las va a pagar, ya vera, cuando repruebe a su sabelotodo Gryffindor…

_Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc,_se oyo en la puerta de su despacho.

Adelante- grito Severus desde su estancia.

Reprobar a Granger no te ayudara- dijo Draco mientras abria la puerta.

Y tu que rayos haces aquí- le grito Severus- deberías seguir en el gran comedor.

Hace mucho rato que no estoy ahí- contesto Draco- pero tengo información que te podría interesar.

Cual es el precio de tu "dichosa" información Malfoy- le dijo Snape.

Solo me interesa pasar todas mis materias con una E.

Debes tener información muy valiosa para pedirme eso- dijo Severus

Es acerca de la Granger- dijo Draco.

Habla claro Malfoy- le grito Snape- dejate ya de rodeos.

Me han contado que ella piensa ir al baile- comenzó Draco.

Y eso a mi de que diablos me sirve- dijo Snape.

Todavia no termino- siguo el Malfoy- me dicen que ira al baile sin Weasley, lo cual implica que ira sola, además nadie sabe como ira vestida, pues ella estableció condiciones con sus amigos de que ella misma se maquillaría, compraría el vestido y demas.

Y eso que significa para mi- pregunto Severus.

Significa tu podrías acompañarla al baile- dijo Draco.

No tengo ni traje ni antifaz- contesto Severus- ni tampoco yo se como ira vestida.

Lo se, el como ira vestida déjamelo a mi- dijo Draco- en cuanto donde conseguir ropa medieval, tendras que ir a las tiendas de disfraces muggles, la directora dio permiso a todos de ir a sus casas esta semana para comprar los atuendos.

Yo no voy a pisar una tienda muggle aunque me parta un rayo- le espeto Snape indignado.

Yo crei que interasaba ir al baile con Hermi- dijo Draco.

Que te hace pensar eso Malfoy- dijo Snape tomandolo por el cuello del uniforme.

Que en ningún momento me has dicho lo contrario- contesto Draco muy tranquilo- eso y que me estas sujetando del cuello de mi camisa por haberlo sujerido.

Largate de mi despacho Malfoy- le grito Snape- y quiero tu reporte completo para dentro de 3 dias, te quedo claro?

Pero que…- iba a replicar Malfoy cuando vio que sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar- Claro profesor Snape, no dude ni un segundo en que no lo hare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entonces Herms, estas segura de que no quieres que te ayude- le pregunto Ginny ya en su sala común.

Estoy absolutamente segura Ginny- le contesto Hermione- además ya lo tengo todo para el baile, lo único que me falta es pensar que hacerle a mi cabello.

Como gustes- dijo Ginny- pero no vengas pidiendo que te ayude el mero dia… podrías plancharlo.

No te pediré ayuda- contesto Hermione- y no me quiero arriesgar a quemar mi cabello solo para que nadie me reconozca en la fiesta medieval, ya me las arreglare yo sola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En serio me veo bonita?- le pregunto Hermione a su mama.

Te ves anticuada mi amor- le dijo su mama.

Mama…-le dijo Hermione.

Es un chiste Hermi, te ves hermosa- le dijo su mama- y creeme que con ese cabello nadie te reconocera.

Quien es la bella dama que esta en mi sala amor?- pregunto el señor Granger desde la cocina.

Soy yo papa- contesto Hermione.

Amor, segura que es nuestra hija- volvió a preguntar el señor Granger.

Si querido, solo que le planche el cabello- contesto la señora Granger- y que te parece el antifaz?

Estas increíble mi vida-le dijo el señor Granger a Hermione- si lo que querías lograr era que nadie te reconociera lo lograste, diría que no eres mi hija, pero tus ojos no me enaga?an.

Gracias Papa- contesto Hermione.

Ahora vete Hermi- le dijo su madre- o no llegaras a la estación para regresar a tiempo para la fiesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No puedo creer que este yendo a ese ridícula fiesta - se decía Severus a si mismo.

Pues se nota que te esmeraste Severus- dijo Minerva a sus espaldas- traje en negro del rey Arturo, y esa mascara, se nota que sabes hacer disfraces.

Minerva…- dijo Severus entre dientes- olvidas que estoy obligado a ir.

Podrias haberte negado- dijo Minerva- en fin ya solo faltan 15 minutos para que empiece la fiesta, asi que te sugiero apurarte.

Si claro me voy a apurar para llegar a una fiesta a la que no quiero asistir- dijo Severus en tono sarcástico.

Me alegra que lo entiendas Severus- dijo Minerva- entonces te espero a las 9:30 en punto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Segurisimos que no saben como va a llegar esta Hermione- pregunto Ron por milésima ves en el dia.

Si - dijeron Harry y Ginny unisono.

Mira Ron- empezó Ginny- ya se que la querías traer al baile, pero sabes que no le gustan estas cosas… yo ya te había dicho.

Lo siento Ron- dijo Harry- pero tendras que ir solo, y otra cosa… no nos arruines la velada de acuerdo?

De acuerdo- dijo Ron a regañadientes y todos salieron de la sala común.

OoOoOoOoO 15 minutos después oOoOoOoOo

El baile ya había dado comienzo y todos estaban ya tomando a sus parejas, todos excepto la persona disfrazada del rey Arturo que estaba de negro, dorado y rojo, en esos momentos tenia un aire de solemne y grandioso, hasta que se reabrieron las puertas del gran comedor, la música se detuvo, y todos empezaron a voltear, nadie sabia quien era la que bajaba por las escaleras, su cabello se movia con la elegancia del vaiven de las olas, sus ojos parecían brillar como la miel a la luz de los rayos del sol y su vestido rojo como la sangre con pedreria dorada le daba un aire de majestuosidad. Cuando termino de bajar por las escaleras, el individuo disfrazado de Arturo se habia levantado de su asiento para tomarla de pareja, ya le estaba esperando.

Me permitiríais esta pieza bella dama?- pregunto el individuo haciéndo una reverencia y después ofreciendole el brazo.

Maestro, si pudiera tocar un tango, para esta pareja-dijo Trelawney en voz baja- Y que todos los mirones, se póngan a bailar.

Todos empezaron a bailar, se oian pisadas, gritos, exclamaciones, pero nada del individuo y la dama, con ellos solo había silencio ya que al parecer, era el simple ritmo de la música el que los guiaba a ellos…1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4…

OoOoOoOo A las 12:00 OoOoOoOoOo

Ahora creo que ya todo mundo sabe los ganadores-dijo Minerva- Como Rey de Camelot tenemos al Rey Arturo de negro, y como Reina a su pareja de baile.

El individuo paso por su corona, sin embargo la Reina no, todo el mundo busco a la chica del cabello ondulante, color castaño y ojos de color miel, pero a nadie se le ocurrió buscar a Hermione Granger, pues a los ojos de los demás ella no se parecía esa dama.

"_No descansare hasta encotrarla, le dare su corona y nos volveremos a mirar a los ojos para recrear la conexión como ha ocurrido esta noche, y será el momento en que yo olvide como lo hice aunque fuera por solo unos minimos instantes, a mi antiguo amor…Lily Evans"_pensó Snape y salió a buscarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una semana de fingida búsqueda por encontrar a la Reina del baile Medieval, nadie sabia quien era, pues la descripción no encajaba con ningún alumno, si claro muchas niñas tenían el cabello asi de lacio pero ni tan largo ni tan perfecto como el de la dama… en cuanto a el, solo Minerva sabia quien era el Arturo misterioso, aquel hombre tan perfecto que bailo con la bella dama.

Todo mundo se refería a el como el Arturo misterioso, y a ella se le referían como la Dama de rojo, los que creían que esos extraños individuos ya eran pareja se le referían por lógica como La pareja misteriosa.

Sin embargo el ya había encontrado la forma de desenmascararla, la pondría primero en evidencia frente a el y luego lo haría en el gran comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era hora de clase de pociones, y ella aun no podía creer que hubiera pasado desapercibida, Hermione Granger era la Dama de rojo y nadie sospechaba de ella, todo mundo buscaba a una dama que tuviera una cabellera lacia y muy larga la cual se moviera de forma elegante y que fluyera como lo hace un rio, pero además de eso Hermione se preguntaba quien era el extraño individuo que le había robado el corazón con esa forma de bailar y sobretodo con esos ojos negros que parecían guardar un misterio, un misterio tan atrayente que incluso estando en sus pensamientos ocasionaron que no se diera cuenta que ya había llegado a clase…

Señorita Granger- le dijo Snape con frialdad- le sugiero que se quite de mi pie y vaya a su lugar antes de que le quite puntos a su casa.

S…si señor- contesto Hermione muy avergonzada.

Hoy haremos una nueva poción llamada Etnerma- comenzó Snape- esta poción tiene la función de restaurar cualquier parte del organismo, les sugiero que hagan la poción correctamente, de otra manera aquel que la beba podría sufrir una intoxicación muy severa al grado de que podría dejarlo en un coma del que no seria probable que despierte. ¿Han entendido?

SI, SEÑOR- contesto la clase al unisono.

Muy bien, las instrucciones están en el pizarrón, quiero tener una muestra de cada caldero en mi mesa antes de que acabe la clase- dijo Snape.

Hermione- empezó Neville- crees que podrías hacerme la poción, esque ya sabes que no soy muy apto para pociones y no quisiera un castigo con Snape.

Claro que si Neville- contesto Hermione- no creo que me vaya a tardar mucho.

Claro que no se va a tardar- dijo una fría coz a sus espaldas- la espero a las 8 en mi despacho para cumplir su castigo señorita Granger puede retirarse, en cuanto a ti Longbotton intenta hacer esta poción o no sales de este salón.

Pero profesor… empezó Hermione.

He dicho, puede retirarse Granger- le repitió Snape con mas ímpetu- la poción la hara durante la hora de su castigo.

Dicho esto Hermione salió del salón con todas sus cosas para dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid, hacia mucho que no lo visitaba, de hecho no lo había visitado desde la guerra ya que su cabaña estaba en "remodelación", decidió dirigirse hacia su nueva cabaña porque no quería pensar en Snape o su clase pues eso le provocaba amargura, de paso talvez podría ayudarlo con su clase si es que tenia clase claro.

_Ruff…Ruff…Ruff…Ruff_era Fang avisándole a Hagrid de la llegada de Hermione.

Hola Hermione!- grito Hagrid.

Hola Hagrid- dijo Hermione- como has estado?

Yo muy bien, he estado muy ocupado construyendo mi cabaña nueva- contesto Hagrid- a propósito, no deberías estar tu en clase?

Si, pero el murciélago ese me saco- dijo Hermione.

El profesor Snape?- pregunto Hagrid- porque?

Estaba ayudando a Neville a realizar su poción- contesto Hermione- ya sabes que el es un desastre para eso.

Bueno, pero que podemos hacer- comento Hagrid- olvidémonos de eso, anda entra a mi cabaña, te invito un te o un café?

Un café por favor- contesto Hermione con una gran sonrisa y se metio a la cabaña donde paso un buen rato, pues estaba muy a gusto platicando con Hagrid, le pregunto que como había estado, que había estado haciendo, si había viajado, que había pasado con la directora de Beuxbattons y viceversa, tenían tanto que contarse…

Dios mio Hagrid- dijo entonces Hermione que acababa de ver el reloj- me teng que ir, ya me perdi la cena y falte a la mitad de mis clases, sin mencionar que son casi las ocho.

Pero adonde vas?- le grito Hagrid pues Hermione ya había salido corriendo de la cabaña.

A mi castigo con el profesor Snape- le grito Hermione- todo estuvo genial… te veo mañana.

Hermione corria con todas sus fuerzas, ahora solo faltaban 2 minutos para las 8 y le faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a las mazmorras.

Llega tarde por 5 minutos Señorita Granger- dijo Snape en tono burlon.

Lo…lo…lo siento…mucho profesor- dijo Hermione cansada.

Bueno, al menos no llego una hora y media tarde- dijo Snape- como lo hacen sus amigos Weasley y Potter.

Pue… puedo pasar?- preguto Hermione un tanto recelosa.

Claro adelante- dijo fríamente- tome asiento, necesito hablar con usted.

Snape dejo que Hermione descansara y recuperara el aliento, tenia toda su cabellera enmarañada, pero ignorando el cabello sabia que podría haber reconocido esos ojos donde fuera. Aun si Malfoy no le hubiera dicho que era ella el lo habría descubierto por si solo, ya que esos ojos eran únicos.

Me permite- dijo Snape- tengo que ir a buscar algo.

Claro profesor- contesto Hermione algo confundida

Unos momentos mas tarde el profesor Snape llego con un "paquete" envuelto en una manta.

Que es eso?- pregunto Hermione nerviosa.

Creo que es la corona que dejo olvidada el dia del baile señorita Granger-dijo Snape muy seguro.

Me temo que no se de que habla profesor- dijo Hermione evadiendo la mirada del hombre.

Yo era el - dijo Severus- y esta es su corona.

Ya no me importa la corona-dijo Hermione- solo me interesaba el hombre del que me enamore esa noche.

En ese caso afirma que usted es la dama de rojo- dijo Snape.

Muy bien si, si lo soy- contesto Hermione orgullosa y altiva- pero no creo que usted sea el Arturo misterioso.

Me consederia esta pieza bella dama- pregunto Snape.

Claro que si- dijo Hermione… empezaron a bailar, y dejaron que la música de sus corazones los guiara.

Como supo que era yo- pregunto Hermione mientras bailaban.

Draco me lo dijo- contesto Snape- eso y que tus ojos te delatan.

A que precio se lo dijo Draco?- pregunto Hermione.

Tengo que hacer que apruebe todas sus materias con una E- contesto Snape como si nada-.

Y porque habría de cumplirlo- pregunto Hermione.

Porque soy un hombre de palabra- contesto Snape, que en ese momento la beso intensamente y se fueron a los aposentos de este.

OoOoOoOoOo

Durmió bien señorita Granger?- pregunto un Severus ya despierto.

Mmmm…siiiiii- contesto Hermione aun adormilada- fue…. el mejor castigo que he tenido.

Me alegro que le haya gustado- le contesto Severus dulcemente- ahora debes irte… para que se vea creíble el castigo no crees?

Si… 5 minutos mas- contesto volviéndose a tapar con la cobija.

A no- dijo Severus – vistase rápido o le bajo puntos.

Ya me levanto- dijo.

Le aviso que ya no me va encontrar cuando acabe de vestirse… tengo que ir a darle una noticia a Minerva- le comento un tanto nervioso.

Esta bien, te veré en el gran comedor- le contesto y se metió al baño.

OoOoOoOoOo Al Gran comedor OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Hermione iba camino al gran comedor, no pudo evitar notar que había algo extraño en el ambiente, había un aura de misterio que en vez de causarle miedo…le causaba una extraña sensación de curiosidad que la empujaba a acercarse mas y mas hasta que llego a las grandes puertas del gran comedor, ahí en la entrada se podía escuchar la misma música con la que había bailado, en la entrada se podían divisar las mismas escaleras y al pie de ellas se encontraba Severus Snape.

Me concedería esta pieza?- pregunto tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Hermione se encontraba abrumada por la sorpresa, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y lo tomo del brazo, sin embargo lo que ella no sabia era que las paredes eran una ilusión y que toda la escuela estaba presente en ese momento.

_Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap…__Clap…_empezó a escuchar Hermione por todos lados, al mismo que acababa la música y Snape le plantaba un beso lleno de ternura, deseo y amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Así que…-decía Minerva.

Estoy enamorado de Granger- admitió Severus casi en un susurro.

Perdona Severus pero que dijiste… no te escuche- dijo Minerva.

Dije…ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE GRANGER!- Dijo Severus Snape a todo pulmón de tal modo que todo mundo lo oyera- me escuchaste esta vez Minerva?

Con total perfección- dijo Mcgonagall frotándose los oídos- y creo que con eso… te escucho más que solo Hogwarts Severus.

Oh! Severus que alegría que hayas encontrado el fin tu pareja misteriosa- le dijo Trelawney.

Sybil tu ya lo sabias?- le pregunto Severus.

Claro…yo lo predije desde que esa chica entro por esas puertas- comento divertida Trelawney.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno- empezó Ginny -el ya grito que te ama y seguramente lo escucharon hasta China… dime y tu?

Y yo que?- pregunto Hermione.

No te hagas tonta, que es lo que sientes por ese murciélago?- pregunto Ginny.

No lo llames así- le espeto Hermione.

Entonces si lo amas?- pregunto Harry que había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación.

Si, amo a Severus Snape- contesto Hermione.

Perdón Hermione pero creo que no entendí bien lo que dijiste- dijo Ron sorprendido.

Creo que entendiste bien Ron, he dicho que AMO a Severus Snape nuestro profesor de pociones- contesto orgullosa.

No puedes, es decir esta bien que él te ame a ti pero no que tu lo ames a el!- le espeto Ron.

Y por que no esta bien que yo le ame?- pregunto Hermione a Ron.

Porque eres mi novia y me amas- Contesto Ron.

En cuanto a eso… yo realmente me enamore de Snape, sus ojos, sus pasos, su pasión por la lectura…-empezó Hermione- lo siento Ron, pero es que no seria correcto que continuara contigo.

PERO EL ES SNAPE, EL MURCIELAGO DE LAS MAZMORRAS, Y TE DOBLA LA EDAD- le grito Ron.

No lo llames así!- le espeto Hermione- Yo lo amo! Tu mismo dijiste que la dama de rojo seria una gran pareja del Arturo misterioso aunque ella fuera evidentemente mas joven.

No sabia que tu eras la Dama de rojo!- le dijo un Ron que ya se estaba poniendo como su cabello.

Eso no cambia nada, para el amor no hay edad- le dijo Hermione- si tuvieran que ser de la misma edad para amarse Harry no podría estar con tu hermana!

A nosotros no nos metan- dijeron Ginny y Harry al unísono.

Ginny… aléjate de Harry, no te permito estar mas con el!- le grito Ron.

Tu no eres nadie para mandarme con quien debo o no de estar- le contesto su hermana aferrándose a Harry.

Entonces aléjate tú de mi hermana Harry- le grito Ron.

No Ron, Hermione tiene razón- le contesto Harry- deja que ella ame a quien quiera, esta en su derecho al igual que tu hermana esta en todo su derecho de estar conmigo.

Dije aléjate de mi hermana Potter- le grito Ron esta vez con mas fuerza.

Ronald Weasley! Deja de una vez a Harry y a Ginny!- le grito Hermione- Tienes que aceptar que estoy enamorada de Snape! Quieras o no esa es la realidad!

Mira tal vez era cierto- empezó entonces Ron que ya estaba mas rojo que un tomate- si eres solo una sangre sucia.

No te atrevas a llamarme así!- le espeto Hermione soltándole un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Llévenlo a la enfermería- dijo una vos que iba dirigida a Harry y Ginny- tienes un golpe fuerte Hermione.

Severus- dijo Hermione- porque diantres no interviniste?

Porque eso era algo que tenias que enfrentar tu sola- le dijo Severus- además no paso a mayores, el resto de las casas esta feliz por nosotros solo mira.

Era cierto, a excepción de algunos Slytherins y algunos Gryffindors todos estaban alegres, e incluso estaban festejando, probablemente creían que eso haría mas feliz al profesor de pociones de tal manera que ya no les dejara tanta tarea (como si fuera posible).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EPILOGO**

Un año después del baile estaban ya saliendo de su ultimo curso y todo mundo se encontraba en el tren camino a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Hermione, ella iba a pasar sus vacaciones con Severus Snape.

Estas lista?- le pregunto Severus.

Como sera nuestra boda Severus?- le pregunto Hermione.

Sera algo pequeño- contesto Severus- y sencillo.

Suena bien- dijo Hermione.

Y despues nos volveremos viejos- dijo Severus- y estaremos en el portico de nuestra casa rodeados de nietos.

Me seguirás amando Severus?- dijo Hermione algo preocupada por su posible respuesta- digo cuando envejezca y tenga arrugas.

Siempre- le contesto Severus.


End file.
